


Moonlight

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding beauty in the midst of love-making is said to be hard, but Jushiro, with a little help, captures it in its most refined state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

He let out a gasp as hands, rough and calloused, travelled along the length of his body. Engulfed in an embrace, in the muscular arms of the man to whom his heart belonged, he could do nothing but lie there, as fragile as glass, and allow himself to be taken.

Nails, trimmed yet still possessed of a slight sharpness, raked their way down his back. Pain, though familiar, made him arch his back, withdrawing from its source. He felt lips, chapped and parched, draw into a smirk against his throat, giving way to teeth that nipped at his collarbone, teasing.

It drove him to the edge of sanity to think that the man was finding pleasure in making a fool out of him, a fool who wasn't capable of anything else save for being a slave to his touch. But still, he couldn't deny that he indeed was in want...in _need_ of his skin, warm as a companion's smile, weathered as the mountains themselves, pressed against his own.

Reaching out in the darkness, he managed to grasp his partner's sides, holding onto his hips as he felt those hands, rough as always, push him back against the quilts.

A surprised moan left him as a hot, wet tongue came in contact with his nipple. He bit his bottom lip as the sensations flooded him from within, and just when he thought of losing his mind over such a slow, agonizing touch, the man closed his mouth around it. Sounds of pleasure, undoubtedly loud and thick with nothing but pure need, were forced down as he swallowed.

As soon as it had started, it stopped, and the lips continued their slow descent down his body, planting soft kisses here and there along his torso. He reached out once again, but was only met with handfuls of long, coarse strands.

"Zaraki..." Jushiro whispered, tugging slightly, frustrated at the darkness that eluded him of what his eyes desired. He was only met with a growl, a low snicker that sent shivers running up his spine, and a swift lick to the navel.

With each swipe of his tongue against the other man's skin, Kenpachi could taste salty sweat; it stung his tongue, but, at the same time, sent a thrill through him that not even a battle to the death could invoke.

His hands came to rest upon Jushiro's hips, pinning him down as the man voluntarily spread himself, welcoming him. Kenpachi allowed his nails to drag along the sides of his thighs while he planted soft kisses along their insides, immediately withdrawing whenever he came as close as a hair's breadth from the region that lay open before him, tempting him with a sinister whisper like that of the devil himself.

With ecstasy building fast within him, Jushiro grasped the sheets on either side, twisting them in fists gripped so tight that nails managed to dig into his own palms through the fabric.

A throaty moan left him before he could even fathom it, and, upon feeling the hot, slick mouth enclosing just the tip of him made him arch his back towards the touch, wanting... _needing_ more.

But, despite the tumultuous emotions that raged within him, inflicted by the man's sensual ministrations, Jushiro still had the insatiable desire to see him. To see his face, watch the sentiments flickering past his expression as he explored every inch, every nook and cranny, of Jushiro's frame.

Jushiro forced himself to resist the temptations of lust, ignore the curling of his toes as the sensations intensified, and reached down to clutch Kenpachi's hair once again. He managed a tug, but was thrown overboard when he felt himself being squeezed.

"Zaraki, please..." With his smooth, trimmed nails, Jushiro grated on Kenpachi's shoulder, evidence of how much he was desperate for him to listen.

It took Kenpachi a moment longer to take heed of his partner's demands, rendered feeble from his skilful touch. Upon the shuddering groan he received when he trailed his tongue up Jushiro's length, Kenpachi withdrew and went on to plant fleeting kisses up his torso.

Jushiro, relief flooding him upon knowing his needs were being answered, caressed Kenpachi's sides, smooth hands stroking the distinct indentations of taught muscles. A soft chuckle whispered past his lips as Kenpachi gave into the temptation of teasing a nipple, circulating his tongue around it and leaving a glistening patch in his wake.

Kenpachi stole a kiss to his throat, inhaling the scent of vanilla that seemed to envelope his skin, before Jushiro pulled him down and brushed his lips against his own.

"What d'ye want?" Kenpachi growled, resisting the urge to nibble on his lip.

Ignoring the plain lust that flared within him, Jushiro took his face in his hands and brought him closer. Just when Jushiro felt something moist coming in contact with the tip of his nose, Kenpachi jerked back with a snarl, pushing his hands away.

"What the _fuck_ are ye doin'?"

Jushiro couldn't see him at all in the pitch blackness, but from the tone in his voice, he knew that Kenpachi was glaring holes in him at that very moment.

"Ye tryin' t' _blind_ me o' somethin'?"

All Jushiro could do was stare into the darkness, but, when he realized what had happened, he burst out with a chuckle, rubbing his nose in disbelief.

"Fuckin' dumbass," Kenpachi mumbled, ducking his head to nibble at Jushiro's earlobe with not much want for having his eye poked again.

Jushiro let himself indulge in a little fit of laughter for a moment, but with Kenpachi's lithe tongue encircling his ear, he was soon reduced to a sighing, contented heap.

He let his hands wander across the larger man's broad back, caressing his hard, taut muscles and tracing the many scars, mementos of his past battles and evidence of his love for fighting, with the tips of his fingers. He planted a chaste kiss to his shoulder, licking the salty beads of perspiration from Kenpachi's skin.

Upon the nudge he received in the side of his neck, Jushiro turned his head, granting Kenpachi added access to his flesh. He let his eyelids drift to a close as shivers ran up his spine once again, but when a sudden light penetrated his lids, he snapped his eyes open in an instant.

Through the open window the breeze picked up its pace, rustling the trees outside, but what caught Jushiro's attention was the moon. Clumps of clouds parted to give way to its magnificence; silvery light shone down from its full-bodied surface, illuminating the bedroom, casting shadows into oblivion.

Feeling Kenpachi's teeth nipping playfully at his throat, Jushiro took his face in his hands and lifted it. Sure enough, the moonlight cast a faint, almost ethereal glow to the man's features, ultimately softening them yet still retaining the many feral traits that defined him.

Seeing the growing smile on Jushiro's face, Kenpachi frowned.

"What?" he snapped, making to pry his hands away, but Jushiro only needed to pull him down into a kiss to acquire his full compliance and erase his doubts.

Jushiro's hands stroked his neck, throat, shoulders and chest, even going as far as squeezing a nipple between his fingers, eliciting a growl from Kenpachi who returned the unexpected gesture with a gentle bite on his bottom lip.

With a chuckle, Jushiro slipped away from the kiss. He let his fingers trace the outlines of the man's face, the curves of his hooked nose and high cheekbones, the texture of his chapped lips, and he couldn't help but compare him to the splendour of the full moon.

"Beautiful..." Jushiro murmured, tracing the long scar that stretched down the left side of Kenpachi's face. His storm-grey eyes burned with passion, with lust, and Jushiro couldn't help but feel himself drowning in their depths.

There were no other words to describe the man before him – even if there were, they had undoubtedly slipped Jushiro's mind while he was in the midst of admiring his partner, his lover, to the light of the moon.

And, before Kenpachi could even respond to such an endearment, Jushiro pulled him down into another kiss, this time filled with nothing but pure love, passion and shameless desire.


End file.
